roblox_elemental_battlegroundsfandomcom-20200222-history
Statistics
Stats are the statistics of your character, like how fast you can run, how much mana you can have at once. They are located on the bottom center of the playing screen. Temporary Statistics Temporary Statistics, unlike Permanent Statistics, are temporary and are changed when the player does things like get damaged, cast spells, or do flips (for Health, Mana and Stamina respectively). Health * The top, green bar is your Health. This bar shows you the amount of Health you have. It originally starts out with 1000 Points for Health (1500 if fully upgraded). * Slowly regenerates about 5 HP per 0.5 seconds. * It is the amount of damage you can endure before you die, wherein which you cannot cast anymore spells and will respawn shortly. Mana * The bar at the center or is at the middle of the three is a blue bar titled "Mana". That bar shows you how much "magical energy" you have. * It originally starts out with 1000 Points for Mana (1500 if fully upgraded). This bar also shows you how much "magic energy" you can use for your Spells. * Mana is used to cast spells. Your mana depletes every time you cast a spell and regenerates slowly when you're not casting a spell. You must have enough mana to cast a spell or you cannot cast that spell until you have enough (this means that you cannot even start charging a spell until you have the required amount of Mana). Stamina * The bar at the very bottom is titled "Stamina." This bar shows how much "physical energy" you have. It originally starts out with 1000 Points for Stamina (1500 if fully upgraded). * This bar also shows you how much "physical energy" you can use for your Physical Movements. * Stamina is used to do flips, slides, and run. * Stamina is also used to do physical attacks. Permanent Statistics These Statistics are upgradable and will last once you do - unless you have 75 robux to refund them. I'm talking about attribute/skill points. They are in the orange book in the gameplay screen at the bottom left corner along with spell customization. The more you upgrade, the better these stats would become. Max Health * Your max character hitpoints. At a max of 100 stat, it is exactly 1500 (base of 1000). * This does NOT increase how many hitpoints you recover through Elements. I.e. The Light Element's Scintillant Rejuvination uncharged will heal you 100 hitpoints at the minimum of 50 stat, and it will heal you 100 hitpoints at the maximum of 100 stat. * When you reached this number your health would stop regenerating, and you cannot be healed past it. Max Mana * Your max Mana points. At a max of 100 stat, it is exactly 1500 (base of 1000). * Mana would stop regenerating once you reach that limit, and you cannot be boosted past it. Max Stamina * Your max Stamina points. At a max of 100 stat, it is exactly 1500 (base of 1000). Stamina is used for sprinting (Ctrl toggle) and the movement abilities (double tapping the directional keys). * Stamina will stop regenerating after reaching that limit, and like Health and Mana, you cannot regenerate past it. Speed * Your character walkspeed. At a max of 100 stat, it is about 32 (base is 16). This includes increases to how fast you move around when falling. * Sprinting increases this speed even further, scaling with your base Speed. * This does not affect how fast you punch, do flips, or slide. * Your base speed increases by 0.32 every time you upgrade Speed. * Formula : 50 : 16 = 75 : 24 = 100 : 32, so, 50 : 16 = 51 : 17.32, then, 17.32 - 16 = 0.32. Power * The hitpoint strength of your moves. At a max of 100 stat, it increases the hitpoint damage you do to an enemy by 25%. * This does not increase the time an opponent's movements are inhibited with spells that do so, and does not increase the time an opponent is blinded with spells that do so. * This attack boost even when maxed, stacks with attack boost granted by the Fire Armor. At base the Fire Element's Consecutive Fire Bullets does 20 damage per shot. With max stat and Flame Body, it does 33 damage per shot. Defense * The number of hitpoints you lose when attacked. This stat is the opposite of Power. * This upgrades proportionally to power, meaning a same-level power against a same-level defense would cancel each other out as if the power and defense of both players were at default * Certain damage types ignore Defense, such as any Physical attack or lingering Fire damage. Category:Mechanics Category:Statistics